


Godlike Naruto & The 5th Mizukage

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blushing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gain of Powers that Naruto has NEVER had before, Joined Forces, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Private Sex, Sexual Content, Shy Naruto, Spooning, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the 4th Great Ninja war has ended, Naruto has found himself liking a certain someone, and no its, not his teammate, or the shy heiress that had a crush on him since she had first laid eyes on him.  That women you ask?  Would happen to none other than…Mei Terumī, the 5th Mizukage of the Hidden Water Village.  Read & find out what happens between these two.  (In request of Amanda).  Hopefully I lived up to hers and everyone else’s expectations.  I don’t own Naruto =(.  (But if I did, I’d have a different ending to how the series ended)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godlike Naruto & The 5th Mizukage

The war had finally come to a drastic conclusion. Many family friends and shinobi had been badly injured at the cost wanting world peace. The Sand Kazekage (Gaara) was badly wounded, so much so that he had to be taken to a hospital by Shizune, Ino Yamanaka and the rest of the Sand Village Medical corp. The first time in his life that this had happened to him (well, actually it would be the second time since he had his battle with Deidara). Naruto and Sasuke had decided to join forces in order to defeat a common enemy. That enemy being none other than…Madara Uchiha. The battle was long and dreadful, so much so that Sasuke and Naruto both were on the verge of death. Yet somehow, even though their bodies were drained of energy, their minds told them to press forward. The two heroes looked each other (eye-to-eye), and it was at that moment that they knew what they had to do to win and stop this war from happening. 

 

Naruto (with his Rasengan) and Sasuke (with his Chidori) combined their moved together and created what ended up being the demise of Madara. The Rasendori. The combined attack was so powerful that twenty-five percent of the battlefield had been obliterated (along with the Uchiha founder). The two shinobi used the whatever was left of their strength, and shook hands, acknowledging what the two of them had done, as opposed to what they would done when they would fight each other when Sasuke was with Orochimaru. 

As they began their walk, the duo saw figures in the mist up ahead of them. Though they couldn’t tell who they were, the closer they moved to the figures, they became more recognizable. Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and a certain red-haired woman who Naruto didn’t have any idea who she was. “SASUKE-KUN…NARUTO-KUN”, the two female shinobi shouted their loves names. Naruto let hug Hyuga heiress hug him, while seeing (out of the corner of his eye), see Sakura hugging Sasuke, but also saw that Sasuke didn’t have his arms wrapped around her like Naruto had done with Hinata. Though Naruto was glad that there was someone that cared about him, he couldn’t get the redhead (that was standing by the wayside, along with Kakashi), out of his mind. 

After Naruto and Hinata had seized their hug, Naruto couldn’t help himself but ask. “Who’s she?”, Naruto asked his teacher. “Naruto, this woman is the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi”, Kakashi whispered to Naruto. ‘Damn, if only I could’ve been born into your family, Naruto’, Kakashi wished. Mei looked up and down on Naruto from the six-pack that were shown from his battle(s), to those sexy blue eyes that Mei almost lost herself in. Naruto felt like dying of embarrassment from the way that this woman was checking him out. It only intensified when she stuck her tongue and licked the outside of her mouth. “Young man, what’s your name?”, Mei asked the blushing Naruto. He couldn’t believe that this woman had said his name. This woman, who was the leader of the Hidden Mist Village, was asking this lone genin for his name The same village where (where he Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke would end up battling Zabuza and Haku when the four of them were younger). The only person who had done the same/similar thing like this, had been Tsunade Senju, and she would end up becoming the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.  
Inside of Sakura, she was caught in the crosshairs, yet couldn’t help herself but feel a grin forming on her face. 'Well, I don’t know about this. On one hand, this would be great because then Naruto would stop asking me out, and I would have Sasuke all to myself. But on the other, he’s saved me and the village so many times’ she thought to herself. She didn’t know which decision would be the right one. It was then that she heard someone speak up.  
Young man, what’s your name?”, Mei asked again, but this time, instead of asking from a distance, she walked up to Naruto and gently grabbed him by his chin. “Oooh, I see you got the Rinnegan in your left eye, would you please explain to me as to how that happened?”, the Mizukage asked the red-faced genin. “I…I…I got this after my village was attacked by the Akatsuki named Pein, and I defeated him”, Naruto answered the auburn haired woman. Wanting to hear more of his story, Mei thought of a plan to get to know Naruto more…directly. “You and I are going to have a little…chat…a little more…privately…Are you ok with that?” Mei asked as she licked her tongue up Naruto’s neck.

Naruto, being the dumbfounded idiot that he was, could only nod his head up and down, instead of giving the woman in front of him a direct answer. Getting the answer that she wanted, she pressed two fingers on top of Naruto’s head, and the duo disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Ao and Chojuro behind to answer any questions that the surrounding ninja might have for them.  
Suddenly, the female redhead and the male blonde where at the destination where Mei and brought them. There was nothing but trees and a giant waterfall that was right behind them. Naruto had a hunch to where he was, whereas Mei (being the one that had brought the two them to their destination in the first place), knew exactly where the two of them were. “We’re at the waterfall on Turtle Island, Naruto-Kun”, Mei told her “captive”. It was then that Mei began making her way towards Naruto again, and he proceeded to back away from her. He backed away from her until he tripped over a log that was behind him. “How is it that you’re not smart enough to see when someone wants you? Naruto-Kun, you surprise each time that I see you.” Mei smiled at Naruto, who couldn’t believe his ears at his ears at what the 5th Mizukage had just told him.

“Y…You want me?” Naruto said not believing what she had just told him. “Of course, I do, Naruto-Kun.” Mei seductively said to Naruto as she placed her hand on his cheeks and stroked his whiskers. “I…I…I don’t know what to…” Naruto nearly said before Mei planted her finger on his lips and silenced him. She kissed his forehead and he deeply blushed (like before). “The next thing that comes out of your mouth better be Mei-Chan.” The sexy redhead smiled at Naruto, who remained silent and began to think. Honestly, he did find her very attractive and her cheerful nature made her all the more appealing, (despite the fact the she was older than him by a decade and a half). “How’d you like to see a show, Naruto-Kun?”, Mei asked him. Naruto, being the numbskull that he sometimes is, didn’t know what she meant by that. ‘Guess I’ll just have to make the first move’, Mei thought to herself, with a smirk added on to it. 

It started by undoing the knot of her ponytail at the top of her head, letting all of the rest of her hair to fall on her shoulders. If there were words to describe the fifth Mizukage at that moment, Naruto could only think of one, and that one word would be; goddess. The next thing to go was the pale belt that she had around her waist. With the two items gone, the goddess as he labeled her, looked all the more alluring. “Me…Mei-Hime”, Naruto mumbled out of his mouth. Naruto had obviously taken his lessons when it came to ‘courting’ a woman. Then, Mei zipped the zipper off of the top of Mizukage outfit (which only when down a quarter of a length). ‘What was the point of that?’, Naruto asked as he was rather disappointed in how the uniform actually…Never mind, he was just disappointed that he wasn’t able to see more of her.

Again, Mei played most people she deemed worthy of seeing her (like Naruto), and playing them like a fiddle. What came next shocked him. Before he knew it, Mei’s outfit was discarded, leaving little to the imagination. Naruto could feel his face flush up again (by his count, this was a record for a single day of the same thing happening to him). He’d never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as the Fifth Mizukage of the Village hidden in the Mist. It was almost as if she was taunting him, as she began to turn her body around and around, making sure that he didn’t miss a turn of her body. Her hips were so curvy, and her ass looked like something that his hands could sink themselves into. But that wasn’t the best part. No, the best part were the breasts that seemed to be hypnotize him to no end. “If you want ‘these’ Naruto-Kun”, she mentioned as pointed to her breasts with the tips standing at attention. “you’ll have to be as naked as I am”, she told the blonde hero, as she circled around his body (grazing his training outfit), telling him what needed to be done. As he about to get undressed, all of his clothes burned up, and revealed the body that Mei was wondering what the man in front of her, had hidden from her, underneath all of that training gear.

Needless to say, Mei wasn’t disappointed. Naruto had a pair of six-pac abs, muscles that she could drool over forever, but most importantly, the cock that she saw was all…Hers. “I’ve a proposition for you, Mei-Hime”, Naruto said the beautiful redhead in front of him. “I’m listening”, Mei replied before crossing her breasts over with her arms, ‘Damn it’, Naruto muttered to himself. “It’s your fault”, Kurama pitched in before going back to sleep. Best of three. The first to make the other cum twice, wins. If you win, I’ll move over to the Hidden Mist Village. But if I win…You move to the Hidden Leaf Village”, Naruto finished. It didn’t take too long for her to answer him. “Deal”, Mei answered the blonde ninja. 

“Let’s do it”, Naruto replied, but before Mei retort a response, he grabbed her by her hips and brought her to her backside landing on the “lower” of his body. She complied willingly, and the shift in position caused her breasts to brush against the skin of his stomach teasingly. In retaliation Naruto moved his hands and grasped her firmly curved buttocks. Naruto's eyes widened and glittered as the Mizukage tightened her fingers around his shaft and slowly began to stroke him. Then Mei leaned down, parted her lips, and took his cock in her mouth. Naruto couldn't hold back a low groan at the wet heat and how she ran her tongue along the upper-side of his shaft. Mei pulled back then she dove back down, took nearly half his erect length in her mouth before she pulled back again. Naruto allowed himself a grin somehow then pressed up, ran his tongue through the folds of her cleft, from top to bottom. Mei swallowed around his cock, as her tongue twitched, and she began to move faster, her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck in earnest. 

When Naruto nuzzled his head against her clit, he was rewarded with a barely audible, high-pitched squeal; the vibration of the noise rang through his entire body. He did it again, and Mei lowered her head further, took almost his entire length into her mouth, and Naruto felt himself and his balls tighten when the head of his cock met the back of her throat. Marx found himself peaking first, (much to his chagrin), making Mei had him at a disadvantage. She gave a pleased hum when he groaned and he tightened his grip on her ass, leaving marks on the flesh that would someday, be his.

Mei urged the male blonde on with her fingers, lips, and tongue; swallowed happily when he throbbed and spurted into her mouth, unable to keep himself from moaning out aloud. It was over much too, too fast. Mei pulled back from his softening cock, and looked back with a smug little grin on her face. Even without words and Naruto got the message, I win. ‘Come on, Naruto. You can do better than this’, Kurama was trying to get Naruto’s spirits up, somehow. ‘Well, I’ve got one down’, Mei said victoriously to herself. 

Wanting to catch his lover off guard with a sudden burst of energy, he gripped Mei's rear, and pressed her entire body up against a tree in the forest that they were in. Naruto held onto Mei's rear as he thrust into her and her mounds heaved against his hands (so as to not rough her skin up against the bark of the tree). Mei grew tighter as Naruto fondled and groped her orbs of flesh while groping her tit, while occasionally pinching it. She moaned and Naruto could feel his balls growing tighter. Mei moaned as their hips-movements resulted in pleasuring one another and Naruto's length plunged into her wetness while sweat ran down their bodies. He then proceeded to lick where he had just begun nibbling moments ago until a hickey formed on her neck and then their limits were reached. Naruto gritted his teeth as Mei's neck as her pussy wrapped around his length and gripped it; causing his seed to splash about inside her womb. ‘Well, now the two of you are even. So, what will you do now?’, Kurama asked his host. 

‘I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve’, Naruto told his partner. ‘Hmm’, Kurama knew what he had planned and decided to go back to sleep. Naruto then turned his body around to that now he was on the bottom and Mei would be on top. It didn’t take too long for Mei to that her question would be answered. "Still hard, aren’t you?" Mei smiled to which he just nodded his head up and down, giving her his answer. Given the answer she wanted, she placed her pussy above his cannon and he managed to grip her waist as she slid down it, treating her body with the utmost care. The feeling of Naruto's hardness being inside her again made her grin spread as his thrusts shot up into her lower orifice and he held onto her small waist for the time being. Naruto's member charged into Mei's warmth as she thrust onto him and she watched how quick it shot into her while riding it. He freed her waist and palmed her quaking breasts once again. 

Naruto and Mei moaned into each other's mouths as her tongue invited his own into her mouth. Their saliva covered one another's tongues as he sank his fingers into her bobbing orbs and held onto them. Mei closed her green eyes in pleasure as Naruto groped her tits and toyed with them to make her grow even tighter than they were before. They energetically licked each other's mouths as she wiggled her hips and Naruto slammed his throbbing hilt into her walls of warmth. With her free hand, she reached down and rubbed her hand on the underside of Naruto's testicles. His toes cringed and they separated lips only to continue licking each other's tongues while moaning loudly. By now, Naruto and Mei were out of the shade of the tree (where their ‘play’ time began) and the sun shined behind the red-haired woman; making her wet body glow in the sunlight. Naruto moaned as Mei worked her hips on his manhood and he squeezed and kneaded her heaving bosom. 

Mei's orbs bounced in Naruto's hold and she placed her hands on his chest while he ran his member into her womanhood. Mei loudly moaned with Naruto as he plunged his cock into her innards and she grinned as his throbbing tower repeatedly thrashed against her walls. He placed his hands on Mei's ass as it smacked against his lap and her lips crashed against his mouth. Mei placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as his cock slammed into the inside of her stomach and her breasts swayed over his chest. Both shinobi groaned as Naruto's member jetted into her pussy and rubbed against her warmth. It was then that her juices came out of her at the same time that his juices came into contact with hers.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m done”, Naruto stated as he felt all of the strength in him leave his body to the point that he was now laying on his side. After Naruto’s strength left him, Mei followed his lead and now she lay side by side against him. Naruto then made a shadow-clone to not leave her all by herself (because you never leave a woman unattended) from the talk that he had with his mom. While his clone was with Mei, Naruto got some twigs and branches that had fallen from the trees that had surrounded them. 

Took a while but, Naruto had managed to make a bed out of what he found. After that, he dispelled the clone, and carried the Mizukage over to the bed, and sat down next to her. “So…Do we continue this tomorrow?”, only to find out that there was no answer. He peeped around her head and saw that she was asleep. ‘Oh well’, Naruto stated before wrapping his arms around her waist, wanting to keep her warm from the cool forest breeze that was sure to come during the night.

*Probably 1 of the ONLY time I’m going 2 write a story on Labor Day (of ALL things) Even though it's marked a 3/1/16 =(. Unless, I remember 2 do this every 4 years. (So, if I do this again, I’ll be 31 yrs. Old @ the time. Yippee =(!!!

*Requested by Amanda


End file.
